Pass the Test
by Not Heather
Summary: SakakixKagura. The title basically says it all. What harm could come from helping a friend study for a test?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Hello all and thank you for taking the time to read this story! I must admit, I'm a little rusty from not writing for years. If you dislike it, I'm sorry… but I guess there's no pleasing everyone.

As a warning now, there will be shoujo-ai/yuri/lesbian/girlxgirl (or WHATEVER you want to call it) love in this story. If you're not comfortable with that (it's okay), just turn back now and go find something else. I'll understand.

Oh! And just so you know, I'm going to use italics for when the character is thinking. Just so you're not confused.

Once again, thanks for reading and I'll stop my blabbering now. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagura sat in her accustomed seat of class three's homeroom. Ms. Yukari, the teacher and supervisor of the homeroom, was late again as usual. The young girl sighed while sliding back against her desk's chair, staring ahead while in thought. "_Why even make an effort to come on time when I could be getting other things done? Like running a few extra laps in the morning.". _With that Kagura sat up, glancing around the room at her classmates' activity. Apparently Tomo had pissed Yomi off somehow again, Kagura noted, as she saw Tomo get backhanded in the face with a nearby textbook. The girl known as Osaka was trying to explain a weird dream to Chiyo-chan. From overhearing their conversation, it was something to do with Chiyo's pigtails. She noticed a group of boys were planning ahead for the upcoming break and then her eyes fell upon Sakaki, who was sitting over in the corner looking out the window. She seemed so peaceful, yet disturbed at the same time. Kagura rested her mouth on her hand, tapping a pencil lightly on the desk while watching her rival. "_She's so unapproachable… No wonder her nickname is the 'lone wolf'. Then again, she looks sort of lonely. Should I make an attempt to go over to talk with her?" _Kagura looked down to her empty notebook; no wonder she had poor grades. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. _"That's it!"_ It was as if a lightbulb had appeared above the girl's head.

Sakaki shifted her head slightly on her hand. She remembered the encounter with the gray cat yesterday all too well. _"But where has he been today…?" _She wondered to herself. It had become her before and after school routine; she was lost without it. Hell, she was lost with it. _"I bet none of the cats like me because I am not cute…"_ The tall girl let out a long, drawn-out sigh while looking out into the school yard. Just as she did so, a hand was placed on her shoulder, startling her.

"Hey Sakaki!" Kagura beamed, "You wouldn't mind me borrowing your notes now, would ya?" The athlete rubbed the back of her head, "I kinda forgot to take any yesterday…"

Sakaki blinked dumbfounded, taking a moment to let what the other girl just said to sink in, "Um.. Sure…" was her response, in her soft-spoken tone of voice.

As Sakaki handed over her notes, Kagura laughed nervously. "Thanks a lot!" she said a little too quickly, hurrying back to her seat and Sakaki nodded, going back to her staring out of the window.

When Kagura got back to her seat she mentally kicked herself. _"Damnit! Why am I always so nervous around her?" _she sighed inwardly, taking a look at the notes. She really needed to copy them, after all. Kagura scratched her forehead absent-mindedly as she was going over them. _"I don't understand any of this…"_ she panicked to herself, _"What the hell am I gonna do for the next test?!"_

Sakaki looked over to see Kagura struggling and she grimaced. She knew all too well what happened when you missed the lecture from day dreaming – well in Kagura's case sleeping. After a few moments she saw Kagura walk back over to her desk.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your notes." Kagura said, placing the notebook down on the desk.

Sakaki nodded and then seemed like she was debating something with herself for a moment. "Do you need help with it at all? Like an explanation or anything?" A faint blush played on her face from asking.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagura scratched the back of her head, "What do you suggest?"

Just as Sakaki was about to offer help, the bell rang signaling everyone to go to first period.

"Hey, where's Ms. Yukari?" one of the boys asked aloud.

Kagura looked over to everyone piling out of the room. "Umm…" she began but was interrupted by Sakaki.

"How about I tutor you at your house?" Sakaki proposed, waiting for an answer. She cut in before Kagura could muster up a reply due to the fact that she thought she had been rude with her request, "…or mine… it doesn't really matter…" the girl blushed faintly again out of embarrassment.

"My place sounds fine to me." Kagura stated, "Thanks so much for your help."

The taller of the two girls spoke almost too softly for Kagura to hear, "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

So ends the first chapter. Was it okay? That decision is up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: OKAY. I know it has been a long time since I have worked on this story… If it is any excuse, I am taking six classes this semester in college (I know, I'm crazy!). Well, I have just got that inspiration to take up writing again for this story. Hopefully this time it will be LONGER! I really admire the writers on this site that can write a chapter that allows you to scroll down the page for about ten minutes. WHY CAN'T I DO THAT?!!?! I will try this time now that I know what to aim for!

Alright, enough of me talking.

P.S. I'm just going to start writing now and see where it takes me. Yay free writing!

P.P.S. I am also desperately trying to keep everyone in character!

* * *

Yukari Tanizaki burst through the doors to the English classroom. Her students sat idly by, watching her with feigned interest. It was not uncommon for their teacher to make such entrances, being late almost every day to boot!

Yukari laughed evilly, throwing down a large-sized box next to her lectern. "I've done it! I've found a way to beat that damn Nyamo!" With her arms free from the box's weight, she threw them up in her howling laughter.

The class sweat dropped in unison as Chiyo-chan, the little prodigy, was the first to open her mouth to address the crazed teacher. "Umm… Miss Yukari…" Chiyo squeaked, "Are you going to be collecting homework today?"

Yukari simply rolled her eyes, "Chiyo, Chiyo, Chiyo…" The English teacher left the front of her lectern to pat the top of her over-achieving student's head, "What we will learn today is something way more important than doing homework!" Yukari quickly went to the chalkboard, writing down a word in English. After she was done, Yukari sat down at the lectern, letting the word sink in.

"Hockey?" one of the students murmured out loud.

Yukari was pleased that the pronunciation was right on target. "That's right! That dumb gym teacher won't know what hit her! Since hockey isn't that popular in our society, anyway. We will surely be victorious!" This last statement was followed by another fit of laughter from the teacher.

Some of the students groaned when they learned that they were going to be involved in their teacher's plot to battle her life-long rival and their gym teacher, Miss Kurosawa.

"Alright, enough of this classroom crap for today! The only way this will be taught is with some hands-on experience! Everyone outside to play some hockey!"

Tomo was the first to cheer and fly out of her seat and down the hallway. This was one of the occasions that could awake her from a dead sleep. Even though Sakaki was one of the best athletes, she was last to leave the classroom with Yukari watching her every move.

"You will ensure our victory, Sakaki!" Yukari exclaimed, slapping the girl on the back lightly.

Sakaki nodded quietly, not wanting to protest as she followed the last of her classmates outside into the bright, sunny school yard.

"Hah!" Yukari beamed, "There's nothing like the element of surprise! Nyamo called out sick today, so we don't even have to worry about the gym class catching onto our scheme!"

The class fell silent, seeing Miss Kurosawa only a few feet behind the English teacher. "Yukari? What are you doing out here?!"

The look on Yukari's face was priceless. "N… Nyamo?!" The brunette turned on a dime, "YOU CHEATER! What happened to calling out sick?!"

Miss Kurosawa had a confused expression, "Apparently it was only a 24 hour virus. I came in a little late after homeroom."

The brunette smacked herself in the face and mumbled some profanities under her breath. How was her class supposed to practice now? No matter. They'd just have to hope for the best. Yukari surely wasn't one to think things out in these types of situations. She pointed a finger at Miss Kurosawa as a challenge. "My class versus yours. Street hockey. Right here, right now. The winner buys us dinner."

"What the…?" Kurosawa began, "We don't even have the equipment for that kind of…"

Yukari laughed again. "That's where I'm always one step ahead, Nyamo." She turned to Chiyo-chan, motioning for her to carry the large box over. Slowly, the little girl managed to heave the box to the two teachers. "That's my little score keeper!" Yukari said with admiration. "Here is your equipment, Nyamo."

Soon the game was about to start. Sakaki was naturally put on offense. As she went to stand next to her teammates in their "formation", as Yukari put it, she found herself face-to-face with Kagura again.

"Oh! Hi Sakaki!" Kagura smiled, just as surprised as she was at them seeing each other again. "I guess I'll meet you here after school ends so we can go to my house to study." All Sakaki did was blush and smile back in acknowledgment.

Kagura's demeanor changed as she saw Chiyo-chan hurry to place the ball in-between the two girls. Apparently both of them were centers. Sakaki and Kagura both glanced at one another and then down to the ball. They both got ready as Miss Kurosawa began the signal. "Three… Two… One… Faceoff!"

Kagura's heart pounded in her chest as she got the ball first. There was hardly any time to react as she guided it along with the hockey stick towards her opponent's goal. The opposing defense comprised of Tomo and Osaka saw her coming. Osaka was no match, but Tomo put up a good fight. Kagura managed to pass the ball to a teammate through Tomo's legs, allowing her to take a shot. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagura saw a tall figure run past her. Sakaki intercepted the pass and ran the opposite way to the other goal. Kagura grit her teeth and ran as fast as she could to catch up to her.

Sakaki looked to the left of her to see Kagura running right beside her, trying to get the ball away from her. Without her eyes looking down, she didn't see Kagura's hockey stick right under her feet. Sakaki tripped and went falling to the ground. Kagura stumbled, almost tripping herself. Quickly, with her eyes widening, she turned to see Sakaki hit the ground hard with a thud.

* * *

I have to end it here because my girlfriend is gonna get mad that I'm not going to sleep. It's 1:30 am. So blame her, haha. Until next time!

My girlfriend: "I KNEW you were going to make me look like the bad guy!"

-Heather


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Oh wow, I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated this in so long! There is no excuse. I'm sorry, guys! (If you all are still here)

---------------------

Kagura stood there frozen in shock, having seen Sakaki just trip to the ground because of her. She could faintly hear noise in the background but she couldn't make it out. Then someone hit her.

"CHEATER!" Tomo smacked Kagura on the back of the head again, "What were you thinking?! Were you just jealous because we were gonna kick your ass?"

"Tomo, please stop!" Chiyo squeaked out in a demanding tone. "I'm sure Kagura didn't do it on purpose! She and Miss Sakaki are friends!"

By this point, everyone had crowded around Sakaki. It wasn't long for the two teachers to make it through. Miss Kurosawa had a first-aid kit to check out Sakaki's injuries with while Yukari made a fool of herself as usual.

"Don't you put your hands on her, Nyamo! Don't you think for a second I'm not onto you! You'll sabotage my star player!" Yukari fumed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Miss Kurosawa spat back, "Like I'd ever put your dumb challenges before any of my students!"

Sakaki blinked at the two fighting teachers, taking the first-aid kit into her own hands. The teachers didn't even seem to notice as they continued fighting all the while. Her knee and palms had been scraped, but it wasn't that bad. She saw Kagura, out of the corner of her eye, kneel down to help Sakaki clean her wounds. Kagura didn't have to say anything because the look on her face spoke for her. It was as if she had just killed someone with her bare hands.

Sakaki smiled reassuringly, looking Kagura in the eyes, "I know it was only an accident."

Kagura could only pull Sakaki in a hug and cry onto her shoulder. "I'm so sorry!" she whispered between sobs.

Sakaki blushed lightly and then hugged Kagura back.

Tomo pointed and laughed at Kagura, "What a wuss! What's her problem?" This time Tomo was the one to be hit in the back of the head by Yomi.

---------------------

I know it's a short chapter… but it's 5 am and I gotta get to bed. The next one will be longer, I promise! :D

-Heather


End file.
